Your New Years Present
by MaiXii
Summary: I hope this is an acceptable title. I hope you guys like it and my new years resolution is to write more stories. a little news in the story. I hope you like it. I need to write more often huh...
1. Chapter 1

**MaiXii here. I'm kinda sad now because XiiXii will not be joining us for the New Year. She's moving to Louisiana and she won't be XiiXii anymore. But I'll have plenty of stories for you this New Year. That's my New Year's resolution.**

He grabs her arm. The same arm that she hurt during softball practice.

"What the hell, Brick? Let go, it hurts." She tries to wiggle her arm out of his grip. He shakes his head, and pulls her closer to him.

"Buttercup, why are you being such a bitch now. We used to be best friends, then you don't talk to me for 5 months, and I want to know what's wrong."

The raven haired girl shook her head. Nothing was wrong, for him. He's not the one with a crush with her sister's boyfriend. "Nothing. I sprained my arm, and it hurts, so let go. I have to get going. Just go Brick."

He dropped her arm, and apologized. "But what the fuck is the big deal? Why aren't we talking anymore? I tried to call you tons of times, but you just seem to ignore it. What's wrong. As your best friend, I demand a explanation."

Here's the back-story to this. About a year ago, once Buttercup and Butch got together, her and Brick found some things in common. Softball, sports, they even liked the same kind of soda. They became good friends, some called them best friends, and that's what they became.

But then Buttercup just stopped talking to him, stopped calling, and hasn't talked to him for no reason, and this lasted 5 months, and a day.

"Just go Brick. I bet Blossom's waiting for you." Brick looked at her. He couldn't help but notice that she was still wearing her softball uniform, and she filled it nicely. The curves that she had could kill, and her breast looked really nice in the shirt. Her shoulder-length hair looked cute underneath the softball cap.

"Tell me what's wrong, or else I won't leave you alone."

She looked up at him. "Back off Brick. Didn't I tell you I had to go? Just leave."

He grabbed her hand, and her heart skipped a beat. "None of us are leaving until I know what's wrong." His red eyes searched her green eyes.

"I ….l… you." He couldn't make any sense of it. She said it so quiet.

"Buttercup, I can't hear you." He looked at her, still holding her hand. Buttercup hung her head.

"I lo… you."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted

He looked at her, her head still looking at the ground. He smiled. "Ok."

She looked up at him, and saw his smile. Her face was beet red, and looked quizzical at him. _Why did he just say ok like that?_ She thought.

He grabbed her chin, and kissed her, just like that. Her heart was just sky rocketing with speed, and her palms was sweating like crazy. He pulled her body closer to him, her hands on his chest, her eyes wide open, his closed in passion.

Once her broke their kiss, she was red in the face, and looked terrified.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." He said, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left.

She collapsed on the ground, her fingers brushing her lips, still feeling his soft lips on hers. She eventually smiled, and got back up, picked up her stuff, and left.

**I felt I owe it to you to say that I personally love this pairing. It is second to ButchXButtercup. I loved this story, and I hope you do to. My inspiration for this story was Frank Ocean's Sucka For Love. It's a great song. Listen to it! Now… please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one! Happy New Year! I got a request for a second chapter so here it is. I hope its good. I hope you all appreciate this!**

She was flustered and confused. He liked her, he said so. But then he was still going out with her sister. What was going on? Whenever they were together things were heated. Make-out sessions that usually ened up with both of them with a clothing item off.

But it made no sense. Can you not chose? Must you have both. Also, she didn't like betraying her sister like this. She has to tell her sooner or later. Hopefully later. And what about her boyfriend? He was sure going to be hurt by their affair. But not as hurt because she heard from a certain birdie that he was having an affair of his own.

But never the less, she had problems. And those problems needed to be solved immediately! Why does she put up with this? She was the roughest toughest Powerpuff Girl in the history of PPG's! She didn't need any man playing her!

But that's easier said than done. She wish that she had the courage of a million lions. Because when it comes to Brick., she's melted pudding. She just melts into his arms… his strong arms filled with love and compassion, and his heart beat slowly moving, calmly beating, while hers is rocket speed, racing.

Forget about all of that. It didn't matter. He was just a boy… a very cute one. And he wasn't even the right guy! Her soul mate isn't supposed to be Brick. Her lover is Butch! But then why did she feel so… so _good_ when she's with Brick. It makes her feel special. And loved.

_You gotta tell him, BC. You can't ruin other peoples relationships. Especially your sister's! It's either you, or Blossom. Hopefully it's Bloss._

She bit her lip, and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Brick, it's me. We have to talk about… well about this thing we have. It's not good. I need you at the spot like in 10 minutes."

"Umm, ok. I'll be there. Bye"

He was there. By the time he got there, he saw her pacing back and forth, looking nervous. He smiles, and grabs her waist pulling her to him, to put them in a loving embrace. She pushed him off.

"No. Brick. You love Blossom, and I love Butch. It's not to be anything more than that. We can't have anything more than that." She looked at his face. She saw no emotion at the moment. After he processed everything she said, his face displayed hurt. This made her cringe.

"Are you saying I can't be with the one I love? We can't. We can run away together. Just please. Just please don't leave me. Buttercup." He says desperate, walking toward her. He grabs her arm and tries to kiss her again. She pulls away from his grip.

Was she crying? Yes. What a sight.

"No, Brick. We can't. I can't. What about the girls? If I ran with you, what will be of them? It can't be the Powerpuff girls without each and everyone of us. And what about your brothers?"

"What about love Buttercup? Love is much stronger than anything in the world. And I thought you knew that."

"But blood is thicker than water."

"Yeah, well love is thicker than fucking blood any day! Love can kick blood's ass into next fucking year!" He lookes into her eye's. He looked like stone. It scared her.

"Buttercup. If you think this is a good idea, well go ahead. You can come with me if you want. I'm still leaving anyway. If you don't want to, just don't call me. I'll be leaving next week."

**OMFG! What a cliffhanger! I am so mean! Haha. I wasn't going to make another, but I decided (with a little help with a reviewer. You know who you are ****J) that a series will be good for this. It just might be a couple of more chapters, I'm not sure. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's who you all love, Mai-chan. And I'm back again with the last chapter of… It doesn't really have a name except Your New Years Present. Umm well whatever. **

She was confused. She wanted him so bad, but this was wrong. He was the love of her life, but what about her sister? Blossom didn't desrve this at all. But she loved him so much, more than anyone in her whole life. Nobody could compare to the love she had for Brick. This is immoral. He wasn't her counterpart, and he said such hurtful words to her that last time. She locked herself in her room and cried. Something she hates doing, but that's how much she loved him.

She cried for a good two hours until Blossom got home. She couldn't cry in front of Blossom, she would get all sisterly, and the raven haired girl would be forced to tell her. Maybe, just maybe she could confide in Bubbles. Bubbles, such a wise girl, but the youngest. It seems as Bubbles was the only one who knew exactly what to say, when someone needed her. She is so kind and understanding.

_I love Brick so much. I can't live without him. My life would crumble into pieces. Bubbles would know wouldn't she?_

The raven haired girl wiped her eyes dry, then got up, and slowly walked into the hall, making sure not to make to much sound to disturb Blossom during her annual after-school shower.

She knocked lightly, hoping to be heard by Bubbles. She slowly opened the door, hoping it would not creak. Bubbles was found inside of her room, reading.

Buttercup cleared her throat, making sure her presence was acknowledged. Bubbles looked up from her book immediately and smiled once she saw Buttercup walking in slowly.

"Come on in. I don't bite, you should know that Buttercup. What do you need?" Bubbles said in her usual cheery voice.

"I- uh, we need to talk, I need some advice.. About, umm love."

"Uh, sure." Bubbles said, her smile getting bigger. They haven't talked about anything like this, or bonded like this.

"Well, one of my friends likes another girls boyfriend. And we all know each other, but my friend can't, well she can't stay away from him, and vice versa. And well-"

"Stop. This is about you and Brick isn't it?"

Buttercup looked at her, startled. How did she even know? Did she see? Oh gosh, that means Blossom might know.

"I saw you guys after softball practice. You guys look adorable together. He told me everything. I'll make sure Blossom will stay out of the way. Go with him Buttercup. You'll regret it if you don't. Blossom will understand with time. Just go. Please, follow your heart Buttercup."

Buttercup was in tears. How could she leave her sisters? How about Butch? But what about Brick. She will never get this opportunity ever again. And like what Bubbles said, she will regret it if she doesn't.

"Thank you Bubbles." Buttercup says, and hug her sister.

"Send me letters okay? I'll miss you."

"Same here. But I have to."

"I understand. And so will Blossom."

_**3 years later….**_

"Mrs. Jojo, will you be taking that to go?"

"Ah, yes. Brick will be waiting for me if I don't."

"Well then, have a safe trip, say hi to Brick for me."

"Of course. Thank you Alena."

The raven haired woman drove up to her house, and parked in the drive way. She saw her husband's BMW parked right beside hers, and smiled. She walked inside, and was greeted by her little bundle of joy.

"Mommy's home daddy! Mommy's home!" a small 4 year old girl squeals

"I see that Katie." Her auburn haired husband says.

"Now pay up! I was first in our race!"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "What are you teaching my daughter?" She asks, while picking up Katie. Before she gets her answer, she kisses her husband on the lips.

"Just teaching her how to get her money, right Katie?"

"Yup! I still need the cash daddy!"

The raven haired woman is reduced to laughter. "Alright." Buttercup says, " It's time for Auntie Bubbles picture. Are you ready Katie?"

"Yup! Lemme get the money daddy!"

"How much was it?" Brick laughs.

"10 dollars, remember?" Katie pouts.

"Gosh, isn't that a lot for a 4 year old?" Brick muses.

"No! That's just enough!" Katie shouts.

"Alright, alright. 10 dollars." Brick hands out the money to Katie, and she throws all of it in the air, right as Buttercup takes the picture.


End file.
